Parallel Reality World
by kerosama1994
Summary: Revised. AU The story of two siblings competing to be the tenth. Will the primo or the segundo's bloodline prevail. Longer summary inside. Rated M for blood and gore. Post TYL.
1. Chapter 1

Parallel reality world

Disclaimer: I do not own, do not sue!

Warning: fem27, OOCcness and language of characters

Summary: In a parallel world one of nono's children had a child. This child was the one destined to be the tenth instead of Tsuna and this child was raised by Sawada Nana in Namimori to protect him from the mafia. He went through all the things Tsuna was supposed to go through. He now faces Tsuna to be the tenth.

* * *

Intro: Taddeo Sawada

Reborn target information

Name: Taddeo V. _aka_ Taddeo Sawada _aka_ the future decimo of the Vongola famiglia

Age: 15

Birthday: October two

Eye color: brown

Hair color: dark brown-black

Fears: psychotic poodles (trauma)

Hobby(ies): making plastic models, reading

Description: Occult guy

Ranked as the most down to earth candidate for the position of the tenth boss of the Vongola.

Considered mediocre most of the time, Taddeo is half-ignoring, half-accepting the mafia in his life. He is usually passive and a bit lazy.

Family (known): Father: Federico V. *current whereabouts unknown Mother: Clara V. *current whereabouts unknown Sibling(s): Calvina V. -currently in Italy, Tiziana V. -currently in Namimori Uncle(s): Enrico V.*deceased, Matsumo V.*deceased, Xanxus V. -currently in Italy Grandfather: Timoteo V. currently in Italy

Flame: sky flames (orange)

Box weapon: Vongola box-lupo di cielo (sky wolf) (Oddie)

Ring: Vongola sky ring

Weapon(s): Italian switchblades, Swiss army knife (Reborn), dying will flame

Family (guardians): Gokudera Hayato (storm guardian) (right hand man) Yamamoto Takeshi (rain guardian) (sword emperor) Sasagawa Ryohei (sun guardian) (lion wringer) Bovino Lambo (thunder guardian) (annoying cow) Hibari Kyoya (cloud guardian) (disciplinary chairman) Dokuro Chrome & Rokudo Mukuro (mist guardian(s)) (mist twins)

Bio: The child of Federico with Clara, a civilian with grew up with no connections to mafia. Born on October two year 19XX, in Italy. Raised in a mafia setting during his early years and lived in the Vongola manor with his family until the age of six. At the age of five, he became Federico's eldest when Clara gave birth to twin daughters.

Nine years ago, during the cradle incident at Vongola headquarters the mysterious disappearance of his parents occurred. These events caused the ninth to decide to give custody of the six year old Taddeo and his one year old sister, Tiziana to the current external advisor and his wife. They were given the alias of Sawada and they began to live in Namimori Japan. Custody of Calvina was given to an associate, the same associate who currently has custody of the real child of the external advisor, Sawada Tsunako.

Was raised (mostly) by Sawada Nana, wife of the external advisor and a civilian who is aware of her husband and the children's connection to the mafia. He is known in Namimori as Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana's child. Has lived in Namimori for the last nine years. Called "Teo-kun" or "Teo" by his friends and classmates. Had average grades and average athletic ability as a child. Average in almost all aspects, the only exceptions were in playing the violin and reading ability. Nothing particularly eventful occurred during childhood.

Was given an upbringing of a person who had no connections to the mafia, until he entered middle school. Met reborn during his first year of middle school. Was informed of his candidateship to be the tenth. Was trained and taught combat and studies by Reborn in his first year. There was an improvement in abilities during his first year but no gigantic improvement.

During in his first middle school year he made contact with (most) of his other guardians and other Mafioso (Bianchi, Dino, Ipin, Birds, MM, Chikusa, Fuuta, Shamal…) and was able to meet potential candidates for the family and admirers (Irie, Haru…). Gathered most of his core family members during his first year. Shows promise in hand to hand combat. Is completely useless with a gun. Can use switchblades for self defense.

In his first year he defeated his first opponent, an older middle school student named Mochida who had been harassing his childhood friend, Sasagawa Kyoko _aka_ the idol of Namimori. Other achievements were the gathering of most of his guardians and the defeat of Rokudo Mukuro and his accomplices.

During the battle with Mukuro he gained his first real weapon from Reborn which was a Swiss army knife. First use his dying will flames in the battle with Rokudo. After defeating Rokudo and his gang they were able to rescue Fuuta from Rokudo and they were able to assist the captured prefect, Hibari Kyoya. The family noticeably grew closer together and became much more unified after these events.

During his second year of middle school, there was the war against the Varia. He was challenged by his uncle, Xanxus for the position of the tenth. The Vongola rings were given to both candidates and their family. He gained techniques, during and before the sky battle. One was the zero point breakthrough, another was la fiamma contraddice and the last was il gancio di fiamma. He and his guardians prevailed in the ring battles.

Within the same year the family was dragged in a battle in the future. They had to defeat a crazed, demented megalomaniac named Byakuran, who had attacked the Vongola famiglia in the future and had been trying to kill them for their Vongola rings. In order to save the future, he led the assault on the enemy base in Japan. They were able to take down the base but they were forced to have to play Byakuran's demented game to determine their fates. The Vongola lost but they managed to get away because of the sky acrobaleno. He then decided that the family was to protect the sky acrobaleno, in hopes that the future could still be saved if Byakuran never got a hold of her. After Uni sacrificed her life near the end of the battle for their sake, he and his guardians were able to defeat Byakuran and his funeral wreaths with the help of their allies and their Vongola boxes. They were returned to the past after defeating Byakuran and are currently trying to prevent the future they saw from becoming reality.

Techniques:

Ardere il tornado di onda (fire wave twister)

zero point breakthrough

la fiamma contraddice (fire counter)

licenziare la cicatrice di zanna (fire fang scar)

il gancio di fiamma (flame hook)

Taglio di Onda di rasoio (razor wave cut)

Xcutter

Accomplishments:

Defeating Rokudo

Defeating Xanxus

Defeating Byakuran

Has the proof of Vongola

Has the ring in its unsealed mode

Guardians are loyal to him

Completed the acrobaleno trials

* * *

Reborn stopped his report on his student there, and browsed at the information on the report again. He rechecked the whole thing at least thrice and when he was sure that all the information in the report was correct he proceeded on clicking the mail icon in order to send his work to the ninth. Almost instantaneously a small window popped up on the laptop's screen it was asking him if he wanted to mail the report. He clicked the "yes" button and the message began sending and after a moment another small window popped up on the screen. This one telling him that his message had been sent. He closed that window before loosening his tie and slouching in his seat.

He then just closed his eyes for about a minute and just rested there. After having to spend the entire day writing a report to the ninth he was beyond just tired. He was exhausted. Writing paperwork was much more difficult than having to fight Mafioso from a rival family, in his opinion. In a fight, all you had to think about was surviving and defeating your opponent. It made him wonder as to how anyone could stand doing paperwork every single day. He would never say it outright, but he did respect and pity those who had to do paperwork. But if you'd ask him, he'd tell you he felt more of the latter. Once he opened his eyes he glanced over at the clock, it read:"12 am".

Way past his bedtime. He gave a small inwards sigh, and closed his eyes again. He was gonna have to wake up early tomorrow too… These days he's been losing sleep and he's beginning to get dark circles under his eyes. He thought of the work he had to do tomorrow, he mentally groaned at the thought of more paperwork. One of the reasons he was glad to be a hitman was he didn't have to do much paperwork. But since they returned to the past, for some reason the ninth has been giving him orders to give reports on their trip to the future, on Teo, on Teo's family, on their box weapons, on Verde and on Teo inheriting the proof of Vongola. The ninth's orders in turn, have caused him to be forced to spend almost all his time for the past week sitting here at the dining table to type his reports. The ninth suddenly being so keen on Teo and his family, worried him. Usually, it's not a bad thing because the ninth is Teo's grandfather after all, but the fact that the ninth **is** acting like this when it's almost **that** day worried him.

Opening his eyes he noticed the cup of coffee on the table, it was still full but no doubt the coffee had already gone cold a long time ago. The cup of coffee had been there since after dinner, as a refresher for him from Nana. But the longer he stared at the cup of coffee, the more he could not help but remember memories from long ago. But he quickly shook those memories off and straightened in his seat. He then turned his attention to the laptop in front of him. He reached for the connected mouse as he scanned the screen. He was about to close his laptop and go to bed when he suddenly thought about checking his messages. He clicked on the message icon and he saw that he had new messages.

He got one message from Dino and another from Iemitsu; those were probably either just greetings or they were something very important. He decided to read them later. Another one was from Skull; he deleted that message as soon as he saw it. It was probably just spam mail anyways… Makes him wonder why the message didn't go to the spam folder to begin with. He saw he had a couple from Bianchi and Gianini, he decided to read those later. He also had one from Shamal and one from…

When he saw who the sender of the last message was, he just stared at the screen for a couple of seconds before he clicked on the message. Once he read the message he closed the laptop, deciding to read the other messages tomorrow. He then just sat in his seat. If one looked at the infant hitman's face you would see him with an indifferent look on his face; but in his mind, it was the opposite. His calm demeanor on the outside did not match up to how he was on the inside, because inside there were many different thoughts going through his mind. In the end, he just sighed before getting up and going up to bed.

* * *

To: Reborn  
From: Tsuna  
Subject: Taddeo Sawada

It is time.

* * *

What do you think? Please review.

No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Parallel reality world

Disclaimer: I do not own, do not sue!

Warning: fem27, OOCcness and language of characters

Summary: In a parallel world one of nono's children had a child. This child was the one destined to be the tenth instead of Tsuna and this child was raised by Sawada Nana in Namimori to protect him from the mafia. He went through all the things Tsuna was supposed to go through. He now faces Tsuna to be the tenth.

* * *

Chapter 2 -The Announcement

Taddeo or Teo woke up to the sound of his alarm clock; it appeared to be a metal Frankenstein figurine with a mad scientist that probably created the said monster. The mad scientist was being carried by the Frankenstein monster, and was on his shoulders. The face of the clock was on the mad scientist, while the open mouth of the Frankenstein was where the speaker was. Currently, the scientist was making sounds of someone being strangled or in extreme pain. The alarm clock itself was a gift from his childhood friend and right hand man, Gokudera Hayato.

He got up; stretched a bit before reaching for the alarm clock situated near his bed. He pressed the bolt sticking out of Frankenstein's neck and the disturbing noises stopped… He gave another yawn as he got out of the bed. He gave a glance at the clock and read that it was: _"6:30 am"_;it was still early but for him it was already time to get up, Reborn would kill him if he came down later than six o' three.

He decided to fix his bed, to the best of his abilities… (Reborn will kill him if his room is a mess.) When he finished he got a fixed bed, not incredibly neat but it was good enough and decent looking. After he was done with his chore, he began to change into his uniform. All in all, it only took him a minute to change. (Reborn trained him to change fast or else he would get a bullet in his head.) When he was finished he gave another glance at the clock, it read: _"6:32 am"_.

Teo went out of his room, went down the stairs and into the dining room where he sat down on his usual seat next to Reborn, who was already there.

"_Morning, Reborn."_ He said to the infant hitman, who was looking at his Leon watch.

"_Teo, you made it just in time."_ Reborn told him, still looking at the Leon watch but he sounded a bit disappointed. Teo decided not to comment and just sat there in silence with the hitman, while waiting for breakfast. After ten minutes, he heard footsteps coming into the dining area.

"_Ah! Good morning, Teo-kun, Reborn."_ A cheery voice greeted.

"_Good morning, mom." _Teo greeted to the cheery voice with a bit of cheer in his voice.

"_Good morning, mamman."_ Reborn greeted.

Two figures came in the dining room from the kitchen, one was a woman and one was a girl. Both females had two plates in their hands. The females placed the plates on the eating table. When they were done placing the plates on the table they sat down on their seats. There were only the four of them Bianchi, Ipin, Fuuta and Lambo were in Italy or were in China for a mission or for training. The girl greeted them both. _"Good morning Reborn, Teo-onnichan."_

"_Good morning Tia."_ Reborn replied.

"_Good morning Tia."_ Teo replied then after a couple of seconds he turned to face her. "_Why did you address Reborn first, Tia I'm hurt." _He said with mock hurt in his voice.

"_Reborn tutored me on greetings, we should always greet the head of the family first"_ She answered him in a cheerful tone. Reborn smirked at her answer. Teo, on the other hand did not really expect her to answer. He was just joking, but now her answer confused him.

"_Tia, Reborn is not the head of this family. The head of this family is dad, and if dad is not here the head is mom or me not Reborn." _He told her, before looking at Reborn with a semi- wary look that said:_"What did you say to give the impression that you were the head of the family to my sister?" _

This caused Reborn to smirk even more. It was rare for his student to show passion or too much emotion if there were no important matters being involved.

They then began eating their breakfast of toast and bacon and milk, the meal went without a hitch. There were no food or weird things flying over the table and they ate in silence more or less, they had some small talk but they didn't have make the same amount of noise as the rambunctious children did. But it was a change from the usual mealtime war because of one of their younger family members. The family all ate leisurely but it was Teo who finished first. He got his used plate, chopsticks and glass then placed them in the sink in the kitchen; he then washed his hands and went back to see the others were still eating. He then sat down on the couch in the living room that was in the same room. He got the remote control on the coffee table and turned on the television.

He was watching the news when Reborn asked, _"Teo, you did your homework right?" _

Teo turned his head to face Reborn. _"Ah, my homework is all done. If it wasn't you would have shot me in the head wouldn't you…"_ He responded, though the last part was stated more as a fact than a question. Reborn merely shrugged but Teo had no doubt that what he said was true.

Teo looked at what the time was from the television screen and saw it was already:"_7:14 am"._ He then told Tia she should hurry or she won't make it to school in time. Tia picked up her pace and hurried to finish her last piece of toast. Reborn finished the last sip of his coffee before telling Tia to slow down or she'll choke.

Tia slowed a bit. Teo just sighed at his sister's actions. She should really learn to eat faster or she might really choke on one of her eating rush. The doorbell rang at exactly the same time Tia finished her breakfast. _"She made it just in time…" _ Teo mused to himself, as he stood up and he went to the door. He opened the door to see his friends outside.

"_Good morning Teo!"_ His storm guardian and childhood friend Hayato greeted him energetically.

"_Yo, Teo!" _His rain guardian and friend, Takeshi greeted him.

Teo gave a small smile and greeted them. _"Good morning, Hayato, Takeshi."_

"_Wait,_ _I'll just get my bag." _ He told them before going back inside, going up the stairs then going in his room. He got his bag from on top of his desk and went out of his room, down the stairs again and was about to go out of the house but before joining his friends he called out to Tia._ "Hurry up, Tia! Or I'm going to leave without you…" _

She was on her way out of the dining room and was heading to the stairs when she heard him call out to her; but it was as ifthose words were a trigger to cause a reaction from her, because she dashed up the stairs and to her room to get her bag and she dashed down to where her brother was in an time which would bring her his record time to shame. "_If she ate almost a third as fast as her dash, then she wouldn't need to dash in the first place_…" Teo mused.

The two of them walked towards the door and they reached it they both said. _"We'll be going, mom."_ Their mother smiled and replied while she waved. _"Take care, you two." _

"_We will!" _they both said in unison before they left the house and when the door clicked shut, she sighed and said _"They grow up so fast, it was like it was just yesterday they got here… "_

"_Ah._" Reborn replied.

She then continued _"Now look at them, they are_ _all grown up_. _Teo-kun's in _middle school and Tia-chan is already ten. _"_As she spoke, her voice was wistful.

"_You might not be their real mother, but you raised them." _The infant told her.

"_That's right, Reborn. I raised them, and to me they are my two adorable children."_ She told him with a smile. But her demeanor suddenly became sad.

"_What's wrong, maman?" _He asked her.

"_It's nothing It's just I thought that it would be nice if the whole family was complete." _ She tried to answer without letting her loneliness show; but it didn't seem possible to do, at least not completely.

"_Don't worry I'm sure the whole family will be together again; Iemitsu has been working on making it happen. It won't be long now…" _Reborn said, trying to reassure her.

Nana nodded, before uttering a small whisper.

"_I hope they come back home soon." _

* * *

Teo and his sister were walking with friends to school, like any other day. The group talked about many things like summer break, the new café and the finals next week. When they reached the intersection, the middle school students accompanied Tia to the gate of her school. Once they saw her safely to her school, they continued their walk to Namimori middle school. They picked up the conversation from where they left off on the way and at that moment, Teo had thought that today going to be one of those rare normal days. There were enough signs that today was going to be a normal day…

Hayato and Takeshi were arguing… (Mostly Hayato)

The birds were chirping… (No poison cooking fumes making them fall from the sky.)

The dogs were barking… (It wasn't a poodle, fortunately enough for Teo.)

Yup, so far it was nothing but normal.

The boys continued to walk until they reached their school. They were about to enter when they felt an intense amount of killing intent directed at them. Takeshi and Hayato immediately went into a fighting stance as Teo began scanning the area for the source of the killing intent."

"_Vongola the tenth…"_ A raspy voice called out.

The three boys looked to their right to the source of the voice and killing intent to see a man standing on a big red mailbox. He was wearing a turban of loose bandages covering from his head to his neck. But the areas around the man's eyes and mouth were not covered with bandages; so they could see him staring right at them. He was wearing vest over a loose cotton shirt that covered his arms with loose cotton pants. He was also wearing sandals over bandaged feet. The other noticeable things about him were his hands were also covered with bandages and the sash on his waist. The man's sash really got their attention because they could clearly see that on his left side, sticking out of the sash was a hilt of a weapon. They could not see more than the hilt because the weapon was fully covered by the sash, but that fact did not give them any comfort.

Though what made them most wary towards him was not the fact that he was the one exuding a great amount of killing intent at them, nor was it his weapon it was his eyes. The look in them was of a predator about to kill on his prey. The sickly yellow color of his eyes wasn't pleasant to look at either. Add in his raspy voice, the man was definitely more than unnerving.

The teens simply stared at him unmoving, but ready if he tries to do something.

The man just looked back at them, as if he was thinking of all the possible scenarios that could happen.

They were in a stalemate.

Then, all of a sudden the bandaged man stopped giving off killing intent and broke the stalemate. _"Vongola the tenth…"_ He began, _"It would seem the acrobaleno trained you and your guardians well, to be able to sense my killing intent. Most people would have only felt that amount as nothing more than a chill down their spine." _He added his eyes never leaving them.

"_Who are you? I don't know who you are or who sent you but I won't let you kill boss." _Hayato said, glaring at the bandaged man.

The bandaged man only gave a laugh. But even his laugh sounded empty. His eyes, though did show his amusement over Hayato's words.

"_What's so funny you bandage-freak" _Hayato demanded.

"_I'm a Vongola…" _The bandaged man told them, the amusement in his eyes never leaving. But his words did cause the three teens to relax, but just a bit. The bandaged man having noticed this gave them an half eye smile before giving off more empty sounding laughter…

"_Why are you here?" _Teo asked, trying to take control of the situation.

"_I was sent here to deliver a letter and a message."_

"_A letter and a message, who were they from?" _ Teo asked in a serious tone.

"_The letter is from the ninth boss, it's for you and your guardians. All of you are being summoned by the ninth boss to train in Italy this summer." _ He told them in a serious voice, and his eyes had an unreadable expression in them.

"_You can read the letter yourself to know the truth." _He told them when he saw the shock on their faces as he brought out an envelope from the inside of his vest.

"_As for the message…" _He began.

The man's words snapped the teens out of their stupor, as they once again fixed their gazes on him but this time with less hostility.

"_Can I ask you for a favor then? I don't want to have to look for him." _The bandaged man said lazily before sighing and sitting down in an Indian sit, on top of the mailbox. This slightly shocked the three teens, and made them wonder if he had a split personality disorder. _"Vongola the tenth, would you pass this message on to Reborn for me? Anyways, it also concerns you and your guardians."_

Teo had half of his mind telling him that it was a trap, that there was no way Vongola would send a hitman with a personality and/or a mental disorder. The other half of his mind though, which was his intuition was telling him to be careful of the man. That the man was much more than he let on. But his friends had different reactions to the man; one gave a laugh at the man's interesting personality while the other mumbled about Vongola sending an idiot. The previous tension that had been between the teens and the man was no longer there.

"_Those who trespassers in Namimori, and those who cut class will be bitten to death." _ A familiar voice said, breaking the semi-silence in the area.

They all looked at the new person and they saw who it was- Hibari Kyoya. Hibari was currently glaring the hitman on the mailbox.

Teo looked at his cloud guardian and realized that they had probably been there for a long time already. Class must have already started; they were dead, Teo knew it. Teo was going to explain who the man was but Hibari decided to take action before Teo could even say a word. He brought out his tonfas and charged at the hitman on the mailbox. But the man only smirked, while his eyes gained a maniacal gleam in them.

Hibari raised his tonfa and went for the kill. Hibari striked at the man, and the hit clearly connected with him. The three other teens saw the man lose his balance on the mailbox, and begin to fall off. But there was something wrong; Teo couldn't pinpoint what was wrong but he knew better than to shake off his intuition. He watched as the man hit the wall behind the mailbox. The impact caused the wall to crack and break slightly as dust flew everywhere covering the man's form.

Hibari then turned back to look at the three. _"You three, are going to be nex-" _

Hibari was not able to say more because he was suddenly cut off by maniacal laughter. He looked back to see that the mailbox was now slightly dented due to his attack, he also saw the slightly destroyed wall but the hitman was nowhere to be seen.

Hibari scanned the area but he couldn't see the hitman anywhere, it was as if he vanished into thin air. But the laughter continued on, slightly aggravating the prefect.

"_Vongola the tenth, such an interesting cloud guardian you have. He is definitely as interesting as the rumors say." _ They still couldn't find where he was, but his voice echoed throughout the street.

" _Vongola the tenth, don't forget to pass on this message… 'Vongola is finally making its move.' " _

"_What do you mean by that? Who is the message from, anyways?"_ Teo asked, even if he could not see the man.

"_I can't say. I'm only a messenger, for now at least. But as for the sender of the message, just tell Reborn that it's from his first student. He will understand."_ He answered, with his tone filled with unmasked mirth.

Then all of a sudden a small white envelope, slightly dusty and crumpled fell to the ground near Teo.

Instantly the teens all felt it, the man was gone. Before they at least knew that the man was there but they just couldn't see him. But now they couldn't even sense the man's presence anywhere.

Teo sighed as he picked up the letter, he could only wonder what he was trying to say to them.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Parallel reality world

Disclaimer: I do not own, do not sue!

Warning: fem27, OOCcness and language of characters

Summary: In a parallel world one of nono's children had a child. This child was the one destined to be the tenth instead of Tsuna and this child was raised by Sawada Nana in Namimori to protect him from the mafia. He went through all the things Tsuna was supposed to go through. He now faces Tsuna to be the tenth.

* * *

Chapter 3 -The first step

After all the commotion with the hitman, Teo and his friends went on with life as if he never came. As if he didn't deliver an authentic letter from the ninth for Teo and his guardians telling them to go to Italy, and as if Teo never had to pass on a message to his tutor from his first student. They just continued playing in the charade that the inevitable trip this summer wasn't coming up in a few days. Not that any of Teo's guardians had any second thoughts or hesitation in being a part of Teo's core family; it was more of Teo wanting his guardians to have more time to enjoy their normal lives- as normal as it can get. His guardians on the other hand, only played along for their boss's sake.

But even in the charade, Teo still worried about the hitman's words. It was like the man knew something, but wasn't telling them. As far as he knows, the ninth has been taking a lot of care in order to keep him and his family a secret from the rest of the mafia. At least until he inherits the position of the boss. So, he couldn't understand as to how could there be any rumors going around about his family, even if the man was Vongola. He was pretty sure the only ones who knew about him and his family was the ninth and his family, CEDEF, Cervello, his uncle and his Varia, Dino and his most trusted subordinates and a few others.

He also worried about the message; the hitman had said it also concerned him and his family, so he thought it might be a hint as to what was going on. But he still couldn't understand what the words meant, not even after spending several sleepless nights just trying to figure out what the message was trying to say. If it wasn't for the fact that this information might help him and his family in Italy, he would have found it amusing for him to be so worked up over one message. He usually doesn't get worked up much, so this one unsolvable message was throwing him a bit off rhythm. Not only that, but there is also Reborn who he is sure knows something about the message but is not telling them.

Speaking of Reborn, when he passed the message on to him, he just muttered a few words about him being gone for a while before leaving. None of the Sawada family members were able to see him until the day the Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta returned from Italy or China. That had been three days ago. When Reborn returned, the first thing he had done was to gather all the guardians in the woods near Namimori and began giving them intense training.

The training required the whole core family, which meant that Lambo and Hibari were no exceptions to the daily training sessions. The training sessions lasted for about two hours, before school and five hours after school. There was even a time that the acrobaleno pulled some strings to get them out of school without resulting in them getting bitten to death. Reborn even told them that on days when they have no school they were to spend the whole day on training; but that was more than the young Bovino could take and if it wasn't for the coaxing with grape candies, he probably would have quit a long time ago. While one can only wonder about how Reborn managed Hibari to join the training sessions.

The training consisted of individual training in the morning and group training in the afternoon; all guardians were supposed to work together to be able to clear the challenges and to learn combination attacks. Apparently, while they were strong individually they still needed to work on working together as a team in battles. They were trained so they could get used to each other battle patterns, range, movements and etc… The training has gone smoothly so far, but Reborn still thought that they needed more time for practice. So, he pulled some strings again so that Teo, Ryohei, Hayato, Takeshi and Hibari would be taking the finals tomorrow instead of next week.

Of course, the sudden news of the finals moved to tomorrow caused a bit of disagreement from the sky, sun, rain and storm guardians but with some motivation from Reborn those disagreements were quickly silenced. After one night of intense cramming, the teens took their test. But almost right after the exams they went off to training, that had now turned into training camp. Reborn somehow managed to make all of these events, fit in the span of three days.

The Vongola tenth generation guardians, didn't question the training, and just accepted it. But they really hoped that the infant hitman would fill them in on what was going on, so they weren't going to Italy blind. On their third day of intense training, Reborn finally told them a bit of what is going on in Italy…

"_In Italy, currently there is an inner conflict occurring within the famiglia"_ He told them in a serious voice. _"There's a conflict on who will be the next boss of the family, there are others opposing you becoming the next boss of the famiglia."_

"_Others opposing me, who? I thought that I was the only candidate, well except for my sisters."_ Teo asked eerily calm, though the second part of his statement was more of a question like his first question. While he asked, his guardians just stayed quiet and waited for

Reborn didn't respond to the silent question and instead just looked at Teo, gaze unwavering as if to gauge if he could handle his answer.

Yet, the awkward silence was broken by one they hadn't expected to speak up.

"_Infant, explain this in detail. I thought this herbivore was the one who will be the next boss."_ Hibari said, glancing at Teo.

The teens all turned to face Reborn once more and this time, instead of just being silent, Reborn gave a sigh. _"The ninth and Iemitsu choose Teo as the main candidate, yes. Yet no one else knows this, except a few higher ups of Vongola and a few others. But then, I'm not sure who- but someone broke the omerta and revealed who the main candidate and the other candidates of the position are. There are even rumors about your family." _

"_Are you only telling me that the whole mafia knows about us?" _ Teo asked, while trying to stay calm.

"_Yes."_ The hitman answered.

"_Does that mean that there might be assassins that will go after mom, Tia and the kids?"_ He asked, though he had a feeling he knew what the answer was. His intuition even supported his hunch, but he was desperately hoping, against all odds that he was wrong on this one.

"_There is a chance."_ Reborn answered quietly.

The most of the guardians cried blew off in protest and outrage, over the news. Even Hibari got riled up because he knew Teo's younger sister; the girl had once fed Hibird some breadcrumbs in the park. Reborn noticed that the only one who didn't very openly show his disdain over this fact was Teo. But Reborn knew his student well enough, and with one glance he knew that Teo was probably the most enraged but was trying hard not to let his anger out. He probably knew that blowing up would possibly be one of the worst things to do right about now. Instead he stopped gnashing his teeth; he ceased his shaking and tried to calm himself.

He closed his eyes and let out a let out a deep breath before opening his eyes once more and addressing his family with a semi-calm, semi-blank look on his face. _"Guys, enough. No matter how much we disagree, there's nothing we can really do. The die has been cast."_

"_But, Teo…"_ Gokudera started to protest.

"_I know, and as much as I want to hunt down the person responsible for this mess, I can't because we have other things to worry about right now. Besides, dad won't let mom and Tia be left unguarded. Isn't that right, Reborn?"_ Teo said which brought the guardians' attention to the said hitman.

"_That's right, Iemitsu has already arranged for maman to go to a secure place while you guys are gone for the summer."_ Most of the guardians let out a relieved sigh over the news.

"_Haha, I got pretty worried there."_ Takeshi said, while looking very relieved.

"_I know what you mean; the situation had been looking pretty extreme."_ Ryohei added.

"_But what about Tia and the kids?"_ Chrome quietly asked, as if trying not to draw attention to her. But it seemed to have the opposite reaction, as she became the new center of attention. She seemed uncomfortable but she continued nonetheless. _"You mentioned Nana-san, but you didn't mention what will happen to Tia and the other children…" _

The teens watched as the infant hitman paused before answering. _"The children will be coming with us to Italy. Ipin will meet with her master there, Fuuta will have a job there and Lambo is going to Italy in the first place, since he is your lightning guardian." _The aforementioned guardian then took this time to gloat about his prowess and strength, which slightly aggravated the storm guardian and gave slight comical relief to the other guardians. Once Lambo had finished his gloating, Reborn took this as his cue to continue. _"I've talked to the ninth; he has decided that Tia will also be coming with us to Italy this summer, for training under Teo's wing."_

This once again brought out another wave of protests and cries of outrage. But this time Teo, was the first to voice his protest. _"What is the ninth thinking? Does he plan for Tia to become part of the mafia as well?" _

"_Teo; just like you have been part of the mafia since birth, she's no different. The two of you have just been away from the mafia for a time, but that doesn't change facts. Being in the mafia is in your blood, besides the training is only for self defense purposes." _Reborn admonished gently.

"_I know, but even then. If she's going to be part of the mafia, then that means the constant risk of danger. I can't imagine Tia holding a weapon, or even worse taking a life."_ Teo said softly, which caused most guardians and even Reborn to flinch at the last statement.

Reborn did not voice it, but he also wished the girl stay out of the mafia. He really wished for the girl to stay with her mother in the world not tainted by the mafia. He also wished that he wasn't the one who had to be the bringer of bad news, but someone had to do it. Iemitsu and the ninth couldn't do it because of what was going on in Italy and Nana was definitely a no.

"_What will happen to my other sister?" _

His heart almost stopped at Teo's new question but deciding that this time was as good as any, he answered with full truth. _"Calvina will also be training under someone's wing… But as for your other sister…" _

"_What are you talking about Reborn? I only have one other-"_ Teo stopped midsentence and his guardians began to worry about him when he suddenly stopped and when they saw the shock on his face.

"_Did you find her?"_ He finally managed to say, but it came out only a little louder than a whisper and his eyes gaining a small glimmer of hope.

"_No, we didn't."_ The hitman replied, as he saw the small glimmer in his student's eyes beginning to fade. _"We didn't have to, she found us."_ Reborn watched as a smile came on his face, but he also didn't miss the confusion that was in his eyes. Reborn gave an inward sigh before explaining his words.

"_She never went missing, what Iemitsu told you about her going missing was a lie."_ As he watched Teo face drain of color and sway a bit, he could only curse in his mind at Iemitsu for not being the one who tells Teo the truth. He saw some of guardians come over to help Teo but his thoughts were on what would be Tia's reaction to the news, having heard the girl cried for almost half a day and that she had cried herself to sleep when she heard that her elder sister had gone missing. He once again cursed Iemitsu, because he had a feeling that he was the one who had to tell Tia the news as well. He made a mental note to shoot a couple of bullets in Iemitsu, for making him deal with his family affairs.

But then he got a morbid sense of satisfaction when he remembered that Iemitsu had to tell the truth to Nana. The woman was usually calm, but like a mother bear when it comes to her children, very protective and can be very aggressive if something happened to them. He already semi-pitied Iemitsu, just by thinking of what Nana could do to him.

"_But as cruel as it was, it was necessary. Teo, have you heard of the saying: 'to fool one's enemy, you must fool your friends first'?"_ He said and when he saw Teo look at him, he continued.

"_I can't really say much. It's not my place to say, but it was for her safety reasons. Though the ninth will finally let the two of you meet again in Italy. But there's a catch."_

"_What is it?" _Teo asked, with his eyes wary.

"_Do you really want to meet her?"_ Reborn asked his tone, grave.

Teo flinched when he heard Reborn's tone; if Reborn was this serious, then that meant that this decision would definitely be one that would greatly affect his future. He almost hesitated due to the pressure; but when he looked around and saw the supportive looks from his family, he made a decision.

* * *

In a prison in Italy, there was a human in a life-sized, rectangular tank. The tank was full of water and was in a dark room. The human was wearing a white straightjacket and a mask over his mouth. The human appeared to be asleep, and he was. At least physically, but the truth was even though his eyes were closed it doesn't mean that the man's mind was also asleep. In fact it was the opposite. Right now, he was busy watching what was going on with his 'family' through his little Chrome.

"_So, the mafia had found out about Taddeo's family in Japan…"_ He mused, though knowing about the panic that the news brought about made him feel quite pleased.

But all of a sudden he was interrupted from watching the Vongola family drama when he heard sounds by the door. At first he decided to ignore them because it was probably just a Vendici guard passing by, it happens from time to time. But when he heard the sounds coming closer to him, he temporarily broke his connection with Chrome and tried to figure out what was going on.

"_Rokudo Mukuro, I have come here on behalf of the Vongola famiglia to free you…" _A voice said in monotone.

Rokudo Mukuro did not react at all to the statement. In fact, he just continued to feign sleep. But in his mind questions raced through his head. He was wondering as to why was the family freeing him, why now of all times and he also wondered if there was a connection between what was happening now and his freeing.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the voice again.

"_Rokudo Mukuro, do you want to know Vongola's fate?" _

That got Rokudo's attention. He briefly wondered if the man knew of his act, but it mattered not to him. Still, the man had said that he would tell him of Vongola's fate; but honestly, it was tempting to just continue pretending to be asleep. If he did then he could just watch things play out, but on the other hand the man's offer had piqued his curiosity. He only pondered lightly before making a decision.

"_When the Vendici free you from your water prison, just open your eyes and I'll tell you…"_

* * *

"_Reborn; before I answer your question, can I ask you something first? It won't affect my decision but I just want to know."_ Teo asked; his eyes no longer showing any hesitation, but a confident, calm look on them.

"_What is it?"_ Reborn asked carefully.

"_Is she part of the mafia?"_ He asked seriously.

"_Yes."_ Reborn answered him with no hesitation.

* * *

In Vendici prison, the teen had been removed from his water prison and was placed on the cold tiled floor by the Vendici guards. He felt that someone was working on his mask, but he made no movements. Then he felt the mask come off and he instantly felt natural air coming into his lungs. The oxygen in his underused lungs caused him to go to have a coughing fit. He barely registered someone hitting him in his back, but not in a painful way. More of just enough that it would help him with his coughs. After hacking for probably five minutes, he suddenly felt like he was being pulled off the ground. He had to be helped, in order to be able to be in an upright position due to his weak legs.

Well, actually his entire body was quite weak right now. So, there was little he could do other than be supported as they made their way to the exit. Even without opening his eyes, Rokudo knew when they reached the hall outside. He could feel the familiar cement floor, replacing the feeling of the tiled floor in his cell. It was only when the teen was sure that he and his guest was a safe distance away from his old prison did he try to open his eyes. Curiosity almost always won out with him.

Mismatched eyes were seen; they shone brightly in the dark hall. Rokudo glanced at his guest, it was a man? He wasn't too sure because his guest was wearing a cloak that covered most of his body, from his neck to his ankles while the person's limbs were wrapped in bandages. His bandaged feet, had sandals over them and he could. The person's upper face was wrapped with tightly wrapped bandages, while the other half of the man's face was covered by a muzzle. The bandages had openings for the man's eyes and he could clearly see the man's green eyes.

The guest continued his walk to the exit with the ex-prisoner in tow. But he did say a few words without stopping from his pace. Yet it was enough to make a grin appear on Rokudo Mukuro's face.

"_Vongola is going to be at war…"_

* * *

In a room in Italy, two figures were talking. They were both wearing suits, and having a serious conversation about the current events. One of the figures was a man with blond hair and brown eyes, who was sitting on the couch in front of a coffee table. The other figure sat on the couch opposite the blond haired man; he was an older man with grey hair and brown eyes. The older man's eyes closed.

"_Ninth, how will we proceed with this?"_ The man with blond hair asked an older man with grey hair.

"_We don't."_ The ninth answered with his eyes still closed.

"_What do you mean by that ninth?"_ Iemitsu asked, in a confused tone.

"_I mean; Iemitsu this time, we old timers have to make way for the younger generation."_ The ninth said as he opened his eyes, showing weariness and old age.

Iemitsu's eyebrows furrowed in concern before saying, _"Isn't it a bit too early for that?" _

The ninth gave a wry smile, _"If we continue to hog the present, the future generation will never have their moment. Besides, don't you trust your children, my friend?"_ the ninth's wry smile turning into a warm smile at the mere mention of his friend's children.

Iemitsu only gave his own small smile in response before giving a quiet answer. _"Of course, I do."_

* * *

There was a long silence as the tension slowly gathered once more; all eyes were now on Teo who had been quiet ever since Reborn answered his question. Finally, Teo spoke up again. _"I see, is she now... I expected much." _He said in his normal tone, with no anger in his voice and he still seemed to be calm.

"_So, what will you do? Do you want to meet her or do you not want to meet her?" _Reborn asked, with all seriousness.

"_I've decided to meet her."_ Teo answered with resolution. His guardians smiled at that; some even laughed and cheered a bit, one even gave a very small smirk. But they had expected nothing less from their boss; even Reborn smirked at his student's answer.

"_So, what's the condition? Do I have to defeat someone? Clear a challenge or something?"_ Teo asked, lightly.

"_Well, something like that."_ Reborn answered, before continuing. _"Listen up Teo; the condition is that in eight days you and your family will have to face Tsuna and her family in battle with the position of the tenth on the line."_

Silence had ensued after Reborn's answer, but it was soon was broken with a thud.

Reborn was impressed; it took Teo forty-two seconds before he fainted from shock.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

What do you think?

Please review!

Please don't do any flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Parallel reality world

Disclaimer: I do not own, do not sue!

Warning: fem27, OOCcness and language of characters

Summary: In a parallel world one of nono's children had a child. This child was the one destined to be the tenth instead of Tsuna and this child was raised by Sawada Nana in Namimori to protect him from the mafia. He went through all the things Tsuna was supposed to go through. He now faces Tsuna to be the tenth.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The voyage.

"_Teo dear, come here, I want you to meet someone."_

_A little boy ran to where his mother and her friend was. He looked at his mother expectantly, and she just smiled before gesturing towards her friend. The boy looked at the pretty woman and noticed that she had someone hiding behind her. _

"_Who is that?" He asked, looking at his mother. _

"_That is Tsuna, your little sister."_

* * *

"_Teo my boy, I heard you and Tsuna got along great. That's good, siblings should get along…" The little boy looked at his father, who was smiling at him. The man then went over to where the boy was to pick him up. He then looked eye to eye with the boy. "Remember, Teo younger siblings are supposed to be the ones being protected by their elder siblings. You are the older one, which means you're Tsuna's big brother. So, you have to protect her. Got it?" _

* * *

"_Tsuna, Teo, come here. It's time for lunch." A woman called._

_A four year old boy, followed by a three year old girl came into the house their clothes all muddy. _

"_Oh! What happened to the two of you?" The woman asked, concerned about the two children._

"_A puppy go to big brother." The girl giggled. "Puppy, splash mud. Puppy, splash mud." _

_The woman merely smiled when she saw the children begin to jump around._

* * *

"_Where's Tsuna?" A six year old boy asked when he arrived in the Sawada residence._

"_She's not here." A man with blond hair answered, trying to not show his sadness._

"_Oh, when will she come home?" The little boy asked again._

"_Not for a long time. But I'll tell you what, why don't you write her a letter? I'll deliver it to her." The man told the boy, glad to see the smile coming on the boy's face._

"_Okay." _

* * *

"_Dad, what's going on? What do you mean she's missing?" A ten year old boy asked._

"_There was an attack, we managed to fight the enemies off but she's gone. We can't find her." Iemitsu told the boy, his tone grave._

"_I'm sorry, but there's a chance that she might never be found." _

* * *

Teo woke up with a start. The first thing on his mind was he was wondering where he was. He knew very well that his room was never this big, nor did he have a reclining chair as a bed. Then it hit him, he was in a plane headed to Italy.

Correction, he was on the ninth's private plane headed to Italy to have a fight with his sister and her family for the title of the tenth boss of the Vongola famiglia.

He closed his eyes again and once again tried to drift off to sleep; it was a good way to avoid his problems, at least temporarily. He was very aware that the confrontation would be a little more than three hours from now; it was very obvious with the big screen on the plane showing them a countdown of how many more minutes remain before arriving in Italy. When he found that he couldn't feel himself getting drowsy, he removed the blanket that was keeping him warm and stood up. He glanced around the other chairs to see that he was the only one still there in that compartment. He then walked over to the exit and headed to the place where he thought his friends were in, the eating compartment.

He found his friends there; eating pizza in a big circular table with padded seating. He walked over to them, as they greeted him.

"_Teo, you're awake!"_ Hayato greeted.

"_Did you have an extreme nap, little bro?"_ Ryohei roared, which annoyed the storm guardian.

"_Hey, Teo! You finally up? We were going to wake you, but you seemed to have such a pleasant sleep… So, we decided not to instead."_ Takeshi said to Teo, who only nodded before sitting in an empty seat next to Ryohei.

"_Where are the others?" _Teo asked, as he noticed that the man was the only one missing from the eating compartment.

"_You see Teo, as it turns out when the crew was loading our belongings on the plane, they kind of just placed them in random places in the storage compartment and since the storage is full of all kinds of things, the luggage are now kind of lost. The others are in the storage compartment, trying to find their stuff now before we land."_ Takeshi explained.

"_Oh, how about you guys?"_ Teo asked, as he bit into his pizza.

"_The three of us only brought duffel bags and backpacks, so we managed to make them fit in the storage compartment above our seats. But that reminds me Teo, what about you? Shouldn't you be trying to find your missing stuff?"_ Hayato asked.

"_I only brought a backpack with me, Reborn told me that my dad actually had most of my stuff sent over last week while we were at training camp." _Teo answered, sounding both a bit annoyed and tired at the same time.

"_It must have been an extreme shock to you when you came home."_ Ryohei said.

"_You have no idea…"_ Teo answered.

They continued talking until two pizza slices and a can of soda later, Reborn finally returned, with the others. Most of them looked downright exhausted, and they headed straight for the padded seating to finally sit down after their tiring search. While Hibari went to lean on a wall, not looking the least tired at all. But that was probably because his only luggage; if you could call it that, was a bird cage with a singing Hibird inside. Teo could only wonder if Hibari had brought other luggage in his storage compartment above his seat. Teo thought that even Hibari probably wouldn't bring only his pet on a summer trip, but the more he thought about it the more he thought about how he could be wrong. Teo made a mental note to ask Hibari about his luggage later.

But Teo was brought out of his musings, when Reborn suddenly came over to where the table was. Reborn first called out the attention of the tenth generation guardians before beginning. _"The battle is less than three hours away from now, but before the battle I want you all to have at least a clue of what you're going to be up against. It should be fair since Tsuna's family probably know all about you guys already."_

* * *

In Italy, there was a teenage girl lying down in the soft grass. Her eyes were closed, and on her sides were two creatures. One her right was a small orange lion cub and on her left was a dingo, both animals were lying down. Near her ears were orange earphones, blasting out modern music. There seemed to be tranquility in that area, regardless of the music but it was broken by footsteps. The sound of crunching grass alerted the small group that there was somebody approaching them. The dingo was the first to look at who the stranger was, but when he saw who it was he merely rested his head on the girl's stomach. The girl's left hand then began to pat the dingo's head, which made the dingo very pleased.

"_Boss, there you are." _

The girl opened her eyes to see a teen with a Cowboy hat, a dress shirt with khaki pants and rubber shoes walking towards them. _"Cord."_ She addressed the teen.

The teen called Cord, gave a smile and a small wave to her before he sat down on the space next to the dingo. The dingo stood and made his way to the teen, he gave a small whine as he placed his head on the Cord's lap. He began scratching behind the animal's ears; this got him a delighted bark from the dingo. The girl gave a laugh as she saw the animal curl up in content.

"_Trace really likes that doesn't he?"_ The girl asked as she sit upright, the lion cub on her right side jumping to her lap. The girl smiled at the creature before she began scratching under the lion cub's chin, knowing how much her partner loved it.

"_Can't get enough of it. Much like your Natsu with chin scratches."_ Cord replied, looking at the girl and her partner.

"_That's true."_ The girl said as she used her free hand to get her earphones from the ground, and placed them in her pants pocket.

The two teenagers stayed there in silence until Cord suddenly broke it. His smile suddenly dropped from his face as his face turned serious. _"Boss, are you sure about this?"_

"_Of course I'm sure, Cord."_ The girl replied still looking at the lion cub in her lap, before turning to face him with a small smile on her face. _"Why, do you think that we will fail?" _

Cord surveyed her for a moment before lying down on the grass; _"Of course not."_ He said, his tone relaxed and his face covered by the rim of his hat but underneath it was his usual easy-going look. Trace transferring to lie on Cord's side.

The girl merely looked at the faraway structure, across the lake and muttered a few words.

"_Let the Vongola war begin." _

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Parallel reality world

Disclaimer: I do not own do not sue!

Warning: fem27 oocness and language of characters

Summary: In a parallel world one of nono's children had a child and this child was destined to be the tenth instead of Tsuna and this child was raised by Sawada Nana to better protect him from the mafia. He went through all Tsuna was supposed to go through. He now faces Tsuna to be the tenth.

* * *

Chapter five- Preparations.

Once the plane touched down on Italy, Teo got a weird twisted gut feeling, that something was wrong. He decided to shrug them off, thinking they were jitters for the battle today. But once the door opened, revealing Italy did the feeling come back with renewed vigor. As he began walking towards the exit, it was like all of his instincts were practically screaming at him not to step out of the plane. He glanced at his family, who were already walking out of the door in their usual relaxed selves and wondered where this feeling was coming from. It was obvious that it was only him who got this feeling, but unfortunately for him as he descended the air plane stairs the feeling only intensified.

Reborn noticed a look of nervousness and paranoia cross over Teo's face as he stepped through the door. At first he thought it was only Teo's nerves getting to him, so it was no reason to be alarmed. But when he hopped on his shoulder for a ride did he realize that there had to be something wrong. Teo's shoulder was shaking slightly and Reborn knew this wasn't something that happened a lot. The last time he remembered this happening was right before the final battle with Byakuran, the day when Uni and Gamma sacrificed their lives. If that wasn't enough proof, Leon was also curling up in the same way he did whenever there was something very dangerous close by and Reborn trusted Leon's instincts.

As Teo scanned the area, he didn't see anything that would give him this feeling. The runway didn't have anyone else aside from his family and the crew from the plane who was currently putting their luggage into the compartment of the limo the ninth had sent, they were also in an open area so there couldn't be any snipers and from what he could see, the airport was bustling with people. There was no mafioso or assassin stupid enough to try to attack them in a public place, there would be too many witnesses. So, they should be safe. Teo tried to reassure himself with these facts but it was only once Teo stepped on Italian soil did both he and Reborn realize what was wrong.

In a flurry of movement Teo and Reborn raced to the others, the former tackling his rain and storm guardian to the ground while the latter went to do the same to Tia with less force. Teo vaguely remembered screaming at the others to get down and take cover before the car exploded. Teo, despite the fact of having been some distance away from the limo, still slightly felt the explosion. Just the heat made him feel as if he was already combusting in flames but it was nothing compared to the force. The force would have probably sent him flying, not to mention the metal debris that only missed them by merely three centimeters.

As the debris continued to fall, Teo slowly regained his hearing that he thought he might have lost from the explosion. Teo let go of his friends when he couldn't hear any more falling debris. Both gave a groan and seemed to have a bit of difficulty getting up from the force of his tackle. Teo made a mental note to apologize to them later. But for now he had more important things to attend to. He scanned the area for the others and confirmed, to his relief that the others managed to hear his warning in time. Chrome, Ken and Chikusa were on the ground and with them were the kids, looking slightly dirty but unharmed. Hibari and Ryohei also looked fine.

Reborn and Tia, were also safe. But the flight crew wasn't so fortunate. The pilot and the stewardess; while they hadn't been near the vehicle when it exploded had gotten crushed by the flying debris. The other flight attendants who were loading their luggage into the car compartment got caught in the explosion. Teo knew, at that point that the entire crew were all already dead. He felt his knees weaken at the sight of the bloody and charred remains; but he couldn't dwell on that, not now. As he got up he noticed people were either looking out towards the explosion from the glass windows of the airport or were running around like headless chickens.

"_Oh, shoot."_ Teo muttered, before helping his two guardians on their feet and telling everyone to get up. Their situation right now was really bad, not only do they have a dead crew but there was also the limo that exploded. It wasn't in their best interests to stay there; if the authorities didn't get to them, then there were those that wanted them dead. Reborn, having realized these facts during the explosion began telling everyone that they had to go now. They all complied and headed for the airport. But once they stepped in the building, the first thing they saw was chaos, people were pushing and running towards the exit of the building while the airport security was busy trying to evacuate everyone.

The group used this as their chance and blended in the crowds. Once they had all gotten out, they regrouped in a less crowded place to the side of the exit. _"What now?"_ It was surprisingly Hibari who spoke up first, still holding nothing but Hibird's birdcage. While the bird in question, was providing background music for the group that was the Namimori school song. _"What do you extremely mean by that, Hibari?"_ Ryohei asked or in other words yelled, much to the Namimori prefect's annoyance. Hibari began to raise his free hand that now held a tonfa and aimed it the sun guardian, but he was thankfully saved from certain death by the rain guardian's words that distracted the prefect.

"_I think he means what should do now, since we have no ride and someone just tried to kill us." _The rain guardian grimly answered. Once the gravity of their situation hit them, they all fell to silence. But it was the storm guardian that broke it. _"Isn't it obvious, just like we originally planned we'll go to the Vongola manor for the battle. Right, Teo?" _All eyes turned to the teen in question, who ran a hand through his hair before giving them a small tired smile. _"Yeah, Hayato's right. Nothing's changed we're still going to Vongola manor for the match." _The others seemed to relax slightly at his answer; because at least they weren't in Italy without any clue what to do.

"_And how do we do that?"_ Hibari asked. _"We could call the ninth for some help, but that would take too long and if our enemies are still here, then we'd be sitting ducks. So, what we do is we split up." _His plan of course got a lot of protest, but Teo just raised one hand to show that he wanted them to hear him out first and after a couple more protests; they stopped and let him continue. _"I know the risks, but I think it's for the best. Think about it, their most likely target is me. It's best if we split into two groups. One group will take a taxi first to Vongola manor and about ten minutes later the second group takes a taxi to Vongola manor. Of course, this plan will only work if I'm part of the second group."_

Reborn thought about it._"It's true, you're probably the main target and going through with your plan will make things safer for the first group but-"_ Reborn stopped, realizing what Teo was planning. _"By being in the second group, boss will be acting as bait for any nearby enemies."_ Chrome supplied. This of course did not settle well for anyone, especially Tia and the storm guardian. _"Well, that's not exactly true. As you can see this place is swarming with airport security and civilians, what I'm doing will bait the enemies into staying to wait for a chance to kill me. But of course, I have no intention in giving them that chance. I'll just stay in places near security." _Teo reassured, in a relaxed tone.

"_Do you think that will really stop them from going after you?"_ Reborn asked in a grim tone. _"When it comes down to it, I doubt it will."_ Teo answered nonchalantly, as he placed his hands in his pockets. _"And you still plan to go through with this?"_ Reborn asked once more. _"Well, when it does come down to that, I can actually put up a pretty good fight."_ Teo joked, but when he saw that it actually seemed to make things worse he gave a sigh as he raised his hands in defeat. _"Jokes aside, I'm serious. I really will put up a fight if necessary. But I think that it will be enough for me to just stay in a place where there will be a lot of people, at least it will be easier to get away and to lose enemies in a crowded place."_

This seemed to ease the tension ever so slightly. But in the end Teo's reassurance wasn't enough. _"Teo, as your right hand man there is no way I cannot join the second group."_ Hayato declared before going over next to Teo. _"That's right Teo, as your rain guardian I'll stay too."_ Takeshi said with a smile before going to his other side. _"Extremely count me in little bro."_ Ryohei roared as he punched a fist in the air. Lambo jumped to his shoulders and ordered him to get him some candy, which probably as close as he c got to saying that he was staying behind. _"Umm, boss… I-If it's not too much trouble, I'll join your group too…" _Chrome mumbled shyly. At that point, Teo was already speechless.

But when Teo glanced back, he saw Hibari already leaning on a wall with his eyes closed. Hibird's cage left on the ground while Hibird himself was already out of his cage and perched on the prefect's shoulder. Teo was pretty sure, he's seen him do that at school and he's even seen his future self do that. That was the same thing Hibari always does when he was waiting for something. Now when Teo was able to piece things together, he got one heck of a shock. Hibari was going to stay with them. Just the thought made Teo sorely tempted to think that this had got to be some weird dream and that he was still fast asleep in the plane but the dull pain from the runway, was pretty convincing.

In the end, Teo decided it was best not to dwell on that topic for now and began walking towards the street, on the way Reborn hopped onto his shoulder. _"You're really lucky to have a family like yours. You do know that, right?"_ Without the slightest hesitation Teo answered back, a small fond smile playing at his lips. _"Of course I know that. Why are you even asking me something that's already so obvious, Reborn? It's not like you."_ Reborn, merely tilted his fedora before, giving a small smile of his own. _"Just making sure you didn't forget." _Their conversation ended with that and the two reached their destination, shortly after. Teo raised his hand and hailed a cab.

It was surprisingly easy to do that, because most people were either waiting to fetch or be fetched by someone. Security had closed the building to everyone except those who worked at the airport, for the sake of those arriving. Teo sighed as he thought of how much trouble they were already in, despite the fact that it had only been a couple of minutes since they arrived in Italy. Once the taxi came to a stop in front of him, the driver got out to collect the luggage. This got Teo to remember how a lot of their luggage was probably gone now, because of the explosion. He then thought about the remaining luggage and after a brief moment called everyone.

He began explaining how it would probably be safer to let the first group bring their remaining stuff to Vongola manor. In case things turn bad, they would not have anything to slow them down. The group couldn't argue with his logic, and even Hibari gave the man the bird cage. But it was a sight to see the driver get perplexed about where to put the bird cage. There wasn't any enough space for it in the trunk and in the end Tia had volunteered to hold it from her seat, which seemed to solve the issue. Once the driver finished loading the entire luggage, the only thing that was left behind with Teo's group were their concealed weapons.

Ken and Chikusa exchanged a few words with Chrome before getting inside the car. Ipin and Fuuta said their own words to Teo and Lambo before following suit. While Reborn just gave threats to Teo before leaving. Warning Teo that if he dies during the ten minute period, he would hunt Teo down in the underworld and kill him a hundred times over. Tia gave him a hug and told him to be careful and he responded by telling her not to give Reborn too much of a hard time. His teasing got her to fume a bit; but she ended up making him swear to her that he would definitely come back alive, several times before getting in.

Once they left, he went over to where his guardians were and they begun talking about things to pass the time. One of the topics was about what was likely to be in the news. They could just see it now, _'News Flash: limo explodes in airport runway.'_ The thought made Teo think of the irony. _"To be attacked at an airport, one of the most secure places because of-." _He froze mid-thought, as realization dawned on him. _"Guys, I just realized this. But there's still something else we have to do here."_ When he got questioning looks as a response he continued. _"I mean we're in an airport, where there are loads of security cameras."_ This seemed to clear things up as they began to realize what he was implying.

"_Teo, you don't think that the explosion was caught on tape, do you?"_ Hayato asked. _"Probably."_ Teo answered grimly. There was a sigh from Takeshi before he spoke up. _"This really complicates things doesn't it?"_ Teo nodded as he explained the whole situation. _"If we're seen being there we would be wanted as key witnesses, suspects or victims."_ Ryohei, who had been quiet this whole time, spoke up. _"So, what will we do?"_ Hayato snorted, before answering. _"It's not a matter of what will we do but a matter of what can we do, turf-head." _Hayato paused before continuing. _"Teo, with your permission I plan to go to the control room to fix things." _Teo first checked his watch before looking back at Hayato.

"_Can you manage in only seven minutes?" _Hayato thought about it. _"I'll probably be cutting it close though."_ Teo didn't really like the sound of that, but given the situation. They'd have to risk it. _"Umm,"_ Chrome spoke up, getting the group's attention. _"What if I went with him? I could use my illusions…" _She said, softly but firmly. The group agreed instantly to her idea. They didn't even need to think twice about it. They knew firsthand how strong her illusions are and not to mention, they'd be really handy in this situation. Hayato merely scowled before grabbing one of Chrome's arms, and slightly dragged her towards the building, before the girl could say anything.

The others grinned at this, because Hayato never once complained or refused Chrome's offer and they knew the scowl was only done out of habit and not out of dislike. The next minutes went by with them just peacefully chatting, but that stopped when seven men in suits suddenly surrounded them. _"Come with us and no one gets hurt." _ The teens tensed, but didn't bring out their weapons. Not just yet. Teo just stared straight but when something behind the men caught his eye, he made his decision. _"Aiuto! Aiuto! Polizia, essi hanno bomba."_ He shouted, and security immediately rushed over as people began to run and scream. The men easily got distracted by the security and the teens used this chance to escape.

They ran through the crowds to the streets and hailed a cab. They quickly piled in and were about to leave when Takeshi remembered. _"Teo, what about Gok-" _He began, but was interrupted by a voice. _"What about me?"_ The teens turned to the direction of the voice and saw Hayato and Chrome on the front seat. They quickly departed after that issue was resolved, leaving the airport and the men behind. But a few minutes in the ride Lambo fell asleep soon followed by Ryohei and the others. Teo, himself was feeling a bit weak for some reason but it took him a half-focused look at the dashboard to realize what was going on. _"Oh sh-"_ But before he could even finish, he lost consciousness.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please leave a review.

Aiuto! Aiuto! Polizia, essi hanno bomba.- Help! Help! Police, they have bombs.


	6. Chapter 6

Parallel reality world

Disclaimer: I do not own do not sue!

Warning: fem27 oocness and language of characters

Summary: In a parallel world one of nono's children had a child and this child was destined to be the tenth instead of Tsuna and this child was raised by Sawada Nana to better protect him from the mafia. He went through all Tsuna was supposed to go through. He now faces Tsuna to be the tenth.

* * *

Chapter six- Battle and Arena

The ride to the Vongola manor was very quiet. Except for the occasional sigshs and yawn, even the children did not do their usual banter and there was no one willing to start a conversation either. But whenever the taxi went over a speed bump, Reborn could feel Tia's hold on him tighten. He knew it meant she was nervous and maybe a bit scared. But those feelings were understandable, after all that happened. As he glanced at Tia, he felt a bit of pride. You could see nothing in her face revealing her inner turmoil; she had the perfect poker face, the very same one that both her eldest siblings excelled in. The thought made him sigh inwardly as he thought of his other two students.

One of his students was currently left behind in the airport, while the other one's whereabouts were currently unknown. He could only hope that Teo would make it to Vongola manor safe and that Tsuna was already in the Vongola manor and safe. _"Reborn."_ He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard Tia call out to him. _"Reborn,"_ She began again softly. _"We're here."_ Reborn looked up and true enough he could already see that they had reached the gates of the manor. The car drove into the courtyard and there Reborn saw the Ninth, his guardians and Iemitsu waiting outside by the door. He saw the ninth raise an eyebrow at the taxi, he still probably had no idea of what happened at the airport.

Once the taxi stopped and the doors opened, everyone went out quickly with Ken and Chikusa going off to the side and the three children running over to Iemitsu. The man in question of course reverted back to being the overly-doting and dopey father that he was and rushed to hug them in his usual dramatic fashion, much to the amusement of the others present. After Iemitsu's moment, greetings and introductions were given. To Reborn the most interesting so far had been when the Ninth and Tia officially met for the first time. It was nothing sappy, but was still a pretty happy scene. After those were out, Iemitsu began to look around and before he could even ask Reborn beat him to it.

_"We got trouble."_ It took only a second before his words registered in Iemitsu's mind. He gave a sigh before asking. _"When do we not have trouble?"_ His words laced in bitter sarcasm. _"So, what happened?"_ He prodded his old friend, and thus began Reborn's very detailed yet brief report on the events that occurred shortly after their arrival in Italy. It only took a couple of seconds after Reborn finished his tale and for the Ninth to begin barking orders to his guardians about trying to contact Teo's group and locating where he was right now, investigating what happened at the airport and to tighten security around Vongola.

He even ordered for Iemitsu to take the children, Ken and Chikusa inside the manor for their safety. Time and events just flew by and as more time passed the more anxious everyone got. After-all it there was only a ten minute difference, so unless traffic was really bad they shouldn't take this long. After half an hour of waiting and no contact with Teo's group and no way to locate them either, the Ninth called for an emergency meeting in fifteen minutes. Reborn and the Ninth waited outside for ten more minutes before they went inside and headed to the meeting room. But as was expected of veteran mafioso; they had already all gathered there.

After-all it was alright to wait for the boss but it was inexcusable to make the boss wait. Not just that, but just like time the mafia waits for no one. Those in the meeting room probably got here as soon as they got their summon and with the longest time probably being around five minutes. As the Ninth walked to his chair at the head of the table, Reborn sat down on his left while Iemitsu sat on his right. The meeting then commenced and after bringing everyone up to speed, pandemonium occurred. People began screaming about Vongola hunts while others screamed about retribution and others screamed about an incoming battle. People began arguing on what they thought is the best course of action to take.

The only calm ones left in the room were the Ninth, Reborn and Iemitsu, who was futilely trying to calm the others down. The chaos went for about five minutes before Ganauche knocked and went to the room, as soon as Reborn saw him, he instantly noticed how his fists were balled up tightly. Behind him was the CEDEF member named Oregano, her face ashen and anxiety in her eyes. In her hands was a CD, and after a moment's hesitation handed it over to Ganauche. The man took it and went to the Ninth, whispered something Reborn couldn't catch that made the Ninth's eyes widen. _"Are you sure about this?"_ He asked in a grave voice.

Ganauche nodded, before turning around and addressing all those present. _"In our investigation, we hacked the airport's main computer and after looking at the security footage we have found that during the ten minute period Taddeo-sama and his guardians had encountered enemies. But they had been able to escape on a cab. The only problem is that the cab in question cannot be located and after a thorough investigation found that this cab is not registered in any private company or in the government's database. The chances of the cab belonging to the enemy are high and it is very possible that as we speak Taddeo-sama and his guardians are in the enemy's hands."_

* * *

As Tia walked around the large garden in the Vongola manor, she felt at peace. The garden was filled with many beautiful flowers and the daylight felt great. She had disliked feeling cooped up inside the room; the atmosphere was really tense and just like the ride to the manor, the room also had an uncomfortable silence. But aside from that, there was also the lingering fact that if she stayed in the room, she knew all she would do is to remember the events and constantly worry about Teo and the others. She stopped as she thought about it. She really hated it, being protected and being unable to do anything to help her brother or his friends. But for now all she could do was to bear with it, and wait for them to come here.

As she accepted her reality, she began to focus once more in her walk. She let the scenery distract her from her current predicament, after-all her worrying wasn't going to bring her brother's group back sooner, so there was no use in thinking about it. She should just enjoy her stroll and the surrounding nature, besides there was no way she would let something like this ruin her first trip to Italy. As she came to an intersection in the road, she turned to the right and beamed when she saw the giant hedge labyrinth waiting ahead. Like any other child she ran inside, wanting nothing but to explore the maze.

Inside her mind she made a mental note to thank the Japanese-speaking maid who told her about the garden. As she ran through the maze, she felt as if her worries began to drift away the deeper she got in the labyrinth. The only thing in her mind was the maze's confusing turns and corners, each of them making her more excited to finding out where exactly she was. As she turned another corner, she stopped when her ears caught a familiar sound. It was the sound of flowing water and without thinking, she ran towards it. Soon, she found herself in what was probably the center of the labyrinth. The whole placed was almost completely enclosed by hedges that formed semicircles on both sides.

But the most eye catching thing there was probably the fountain, it was circular, made of marble and it was very beautiful and had a lot of intricate designs. Tia found herself drawn to the fountain and before she knew it, she was in front of it. She gingerly reached out to the fountain and gave a happy sigh when she felt the cold, refreshing water on her hand. She then began to walk around the fountain but stopped after she had walked half way. To be more precise, she froze as soon as she saw what- no, to be more precise- who was waiting on the other side of the fountain. There sat a girl who looked exactly like her, but was wearing a dress instead of a skirt and on her lap was an animal that she didn't know the name of.

The girl looked equally surprised as well, but recovered faster. _"Buon giorno a voi."_ She greeted politely, while she began to absentmindedly pet the animal, which seemed to make it happy based on the sounds it made. Tia, due to practically living in Namimori, Japan all her life wasn't as fluent as her brother in the language but she did know a few things from Reborn, Teo and Gokudera- enough to know that she had just been given a greeting._ "Buon Giorno."_ She replied, making the other girl give a small smile. Tia returned it, and like that suddenly the uncomfortable silence that Tia had been trying to elude made its way to the fountain.

No words were said but Tia knew who the girl was and the girl most probably knew her as well. She was Calvina, her twin sister, her older twin sister to be exact. But at the same time Calvina also felt like she was a perfect stranger as well. Tia found it strange, it wasn't like they had no contact whatsoever, they did write letters and emails to each other once in a while but those had been mostly pleasantries and greetings, so at that moment she had no idea what to say or what to do. While she searched her mind for something to say, her elder twin sister seemed to be feeling at a loss as well and as the silence stretched on, the atmosphere became unbearable for the two girls.

Without thinking about it, Tia began awkwardly. _"Umm… The weather's great today isn't-"_ She was cut off when they heard heavy footsteps approaching. Calvina instantly stood up, and the animal that had been dozing off in her lap woke and jumped to her shoulder. She then used one hand and grabbed her twin's hand and placed her other hand on top of Tia's mouth. Tia gave a muffled protest, but Calvina merely shook her head and mouthed a word. _"Avversario."_ Luckily, that was one of the words that Tia understood and nodded to Calvina. The elder of the two nodded back before taking her hand away from Tia's mouth and pulling her towards one of the center's exit. As fast and as quiet as they could, they moved in the maze with Calvina leading the way.

They soon found themselves near the maze's exit and made a beeline to it. But before they reached it, a hand found itself on Tia's shoulder. It made the twins stop and when they looked back they saw a very scary looking man in a suit, he had a smirk on his face as he saw the twin's faces pale. Raising his other hand he brought the pistol in his other hand to Tia's head. _"Move and I'll shoot."_ He said in perfect Japanese. When he saw how the twins seemed to have frozen he barked out a laugh, this was way too easy. He had expected it to be harder since his targets were supposed to be at the Vongola main manor but to think they would go outside, they practically walked into his trap. _"Now come with me or else-"_

_"Or else what?"_ A voice asked behind him. Before the other voice's question even registered in their brains the man was sent flying towards one of the walls of the maze. Calvina and Tia just stood there, unmoving for a moment before they looked at the face of their rescuer. _"Sorella!"_ Calvina said as relief flooded her face. _"Onee-chan?"_ Tia asked, as she looked at the brown haired girl in front of her. Tsuna, who had been keeping an eye on the enemy glanced back at them and looked them over, they didn't seem hurt but they seemed pretty shaken up. _"Run."_ It took only a moment before the twins remembered the man and ran for the exit. Once she saw the twins exit the maze, she placed her full attention to the man slumped against the wall.

The man groaned in pain as he tried to move. He probably broke a rib or two when he collided with the hedge. While that didn't make sense, he knew better than to dwell on that when he had other pressing matters to attend to like for example putting a bullet in between the person responsible for his injuries' eyes. He opened his eyes to glare at the interloper and his eyes met orange. He froze as he stared at who was in front of him. _"Of all the people…"_ He thought before getting rid of that thought and his hesitation as he quickly stood and raised the gun that was still clenched in his hand at her. The girl merely stood there emotionless but in an instant there was a reversal.

Before the man knew what hit him he was now lying on his back, and he felt something on his chest. When he looked over to check what it was, he saw it was her foot. But not just that; his pistol was also now in her hands, pointed at him. _"Who sent you?"_ She asked but he merely smirked, that seemed to be the wrong thing to do because she then began applying pressure to her foot and that sent pain shooting through his torso. He grunted and she tried again. _"Who sent you?_" When he kept quiet she sighed. _"You know, this labyrinth isn't just made of hedges it's actually made of enforced metal. The hedges were just grown to cover it." _The man just stared at her, as he gave a comment offhandedly. _"That explains a lot." _

_"I know for a fact that when I threw you to the wall you broke a couple of ribs. So, I know that you must be in extreme pain right now. So why not make it easier on yourself and just answer my questions."_ She waited for a few seconds and when it was apparent that he wasn't going to cooperate she removed her foot from his chest. _"Oh, is that so?"_ She murmured, more to herself before she suddenly, brought her foot back down to stomp on his chest. _"Ahhh!"_ The man screamed as he turned to his side, clutching his torso protectively. Tsuna watched as the man used all his strength not to pass out from the pain. The man took a ragged breath as he looked up to meet Tsuna's eyes and gave a weak glare at her.

Suddenly, without warning Tsuna fired. Four shots, with each bullet making its way to a different limb though each shot was fired to purposely miss the man's vitals. _"Now I'll only ask you one more time. Who sent you?"_ She asked as she pointed the gun at his eye. The man surprised her when he suddenly began laughing. _"My comrades in the maze will come for me, reinforcements are also on their way here and once they do come I will definitely enjoy putting a bullet hole in your head."_ The girl looked unimpressed as she watched him smirk. _"Your comrades are probably all dead by now. I know that my guardians would make sure of that and the reinforcements will never make it."_

She watched as the man's face scrunched in anger. _"Va' all'inferno, Vongola sporcizia!"_ The man said with all the disgust he could muster. _"You first, though."_ She said as she pulled the trigger and like that it was over. Tsuna sighed as she went out of hyper dying will mode and began to search the corpse for anything that would give her a clue as to what he was or who sent him. The only thing the man had been a cell phone, a wallet and a knife. The cell phone had no contacts, which meant it was probably used for the sole reason of contacting the man she had just killed. The wallet had money, a credit card and a fake ID but nothing that gave her any clues.

The knife on the other hand, caught her interest. The handle was blue and had a weird crest engraved on it. The crest was of a crab with one of its claws was raised and in between its pincers was a rock? She wasn't really sure... But she didn't remember or know of any mafia family with a crab in its emblem. She thought about the possibility that it could just be some souvenir he bought at a gift shop, but waved it off. The knife was much too sharp to be something mass produced and who would bring a memorabilia of some sorts on a mission? She shook her head as she pocketed the items to give to the Ninth later. She began to head out the exit but stopped when she noticed something.

She then knelt down next to the corpse and checked his hand; sure enough there was a burn mark that began from his hand continuing to his arm. As she looked at the burn in his hand she noted how it was shaped like sidewards letter 'U'. At that point her intuition let itself be known and told her that this was something important. After looking at the peculiar burn in his hand, she began rolling up his sleeve to see what was underneath. She froze as she saw the whole burn; it was shaped the same as the crest that was on the knife. _"Just what is going on?"_ She whispered softly, she was about to examine the burn when the sound of an explosion caught her attention.

She turned around and saw smoke coming from the exit of the maze. She was about run over to see what happened when she heard beeping. She immediately looked around for the source and to see if there were any enemies nearby, but she couldn't find both. But by intuition she figured out that the noises was coming from the corpse, more specifically from underneath his 'crest burn'. She quickly began to scramble away, but it was too late and the corpse exploded. Fortunately, Tsuna managed to duck just in time to avoid getting killed or losing a limb but the impact from the explosion had rendered her unconscious. While in other parts of the maze similar explosions took place.

* * *

In the meeting room, chaos once again prevailed as people began shouting about a incoming battle and rescue operations. The Ninth himself thinking along those lines but not voicing them out, he already had half a mind about ordering either the Varia or CEDEF to lead the rescue operation. The only thing that stopped him from issuing the order is that if he did; it would create even more chaos and panic within the family, practically giving their enemies a chance to strike. But what other option did he have? There was no contact from Teo and no way to affirm his current whereabouts right now. If only there was someone who could track Teo and his family without alerting the rest of the family.

But where would he find someone like that? As he thought about it he realized that what he wanted was impossible, because there was no way someone that convenient existed. But as he looked at the room's state he figured he had to think of something fast. The Ninth was about to give up and issue an order to Varia when it hit him. There was a person who could conveniently track Teo and his family. Tsuna, Tsuna- he realized. She could go with her family; they were definitely strong enough and quite skillful, they could do it. The Ninth began to feel hopeful about his plan as he stood up from his seat. The effect was instantaneous; everyone quieted down and returned to their seats.

The ninth cleared his throat as he began, he opened his mouth but before he could even utter a word the door burst open revealing Coyote, his usual cool composure completely gone as he rushed over to the Ninth. _"Ninth, it's an emergency the Primo Casa and the Fortezza Labirinto has been attacked! Not just that Tsuna-sama, her core family, Calvina-sama and Tiziana-sama have gone missing."_ It took a moment for the words to sink in and even then the whole room was stunned to silence, the complete opposite of what had happened twice before. It was then that the Ninth fully realized that whoever was pulling the strings didn't want a battle with Vongola. No, they wanted a war.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)

Please Review!:))

Translations: :)))

Buon Giorno a voi- Good day to you.

Avversario- Enemies.

Va' all'inferno, Vongola sporcizia!- Go to hell, Vongola scum!


End file.
